


Вакандийская история Стива Роджерса

by Tivissa



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, POV T'Challa, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: О пребывании Стива в Ваканде глазами Т'Чаллы. О некоторых семейных традициях в семье короля, о Дора Миладже и необычных способах сплочения команды, а также об исследовании границ дозволенного для капитана Стивена Гранта Роджерса.





	Вакандийская история Стива Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Это всего лишь дикая фантазия автора написанная под влиянием трейлеров по «Черной пантере», «Мстители. Война бесконечности» и послетитровой сцены «Противостояния». Информация о Дора Миладже, Окайе, Накии позаимствована из википедии и аннотаций/описаний фильма «Черная пантера», найденных на просторах интернета. История не имеет ничего общего с комиксами. По «Противостоянию» о характере Т’Чаллы было понятно только одно, он упрямый. Но иногда бывает рассудительным. О технологиях вооружения Дора Миладже до выхода фильма тоже пока ничего неизвестно, но есть предположение, что то оружие, которое носят телохранительницы короля, не может быть просто копьями.

Наблюдать со стороны за ожившей легендой, пусть неизвестного и недружелюбного мира для Ваканды, оказалось по меньшей мере интересно. Бывший капитан Америка, а теперь просто Стив Роджерс, тяжело переживал свое бездействие. Растрачивая кипучую энергию, обычно направленную на спасение мира, на выматывающие тренировки и изучение незнакомой культуры. Обмен опытом по тактике ведения операций и рукопашного боя с Дора Миладже, занимала теперь большую часть времени вынужденного, но от этого не менее почетного, гостя повелителя. Дора Миладже – королевская гвардия или лучше сказать личная охрана, состоящая из одних женщин. Возможно кто-нибудь и удивился такому выбору, но жители самой загадочной африканской страны привыкли видеть с королем Ваканды лучших своих представительниц. И это касалось не столько красоты. Телохранительцы Т’Чаллы были весьма современными, независимыми и умными женщинами, способными отразить нападение большого отряда высокотехнологично вооруженных и прекрасно обученных мужчин. И то, что все они были из разных племён Ваканды, не всегда мирно настроенных друг другу, не мешало им быть самой слаженной и хорошо организованной командой, подчиненной одной цели – защиты жизни короля. Любой ценой, и не только ценой своей жизни, но и жизни других людей. Этот выбор иногда тяжелее чем все остальное. И его прекрасные, гениальные, преданные и сильные защитницы, невольно попали под очарование старомодных манер одного из самых опасных людей на планете, пусть и движимого высокими идеалами о чести и свободе. Это произошло не сразу, но главные вехи перемен в отношении к капитану от холодного и недоверчивого до восторженного и понимающего случились на его глазах. Хотя иногда и основные события происходили за хорошо закрытыми дверями.

***

Ситуация во дворце контролировалось постоянно. С помощью системы суперчувствительных датчиков считывались жизненные показатели, качество воздуха, воды, пищи, просчитывались на прочность конструкции, состояние почвы под и вокруг резиденции. К тому же во всем дворце Т’Чаллы и даже гостевых комнатах видеонаблюдение велось круглосуточно. Картинку нельзя было увидеть, а звук услышать, но специальные нейроалгоритмы анализировали ситуацию, обрабатывая больше эксобайтов в секунду, чем все суперкомпьютеры Пентагона, и при необходимости подавали сигнал службе безопасности или медицинской службе в зависимости от произошедшего. Но доступ к данным все-таки был. У короля. Иногда Т’Чалла превращался в вуайериста, вечерами просматривая видео из жизни дорогих ему людей или гостей, которые вызывали особую озабоченность. Правда, за жизнью Стива Роджерса он начал наблюдать гораздо позже появления во дворце. Причина?! Настроение капитана после заморозки Зимнего солдата и учебный бой с Дора Миладже на спортивной площадке в саду.

Впрочем, этот бой в принципе стал поворотным в отношении к белому чужестранцу, оставшемуся одиноким после погружения в криогенный сон лучшего друга в чужой стране, наполненной людьми столь не похожими на него самого.

Т’Чалла закончил с государственными делами и отправился на первую из ежедневных тренировок Черной пантеры. Необходимость поддерживать форму иногда выматывала. Глаза, привыкшие сразу реагировать на все необычное, мгновенно оценили неправильность происходящего за стеклом. Панорамные окна главного зала для тренировок выходили прямо на площадку для игр. Восемь Дора Миладже в полном боевом облачении с оружием на перевес обступили совершенно безоружного капитана Роджерса. Оружие только стилизовалось под копья, но на самом деле било противника сверхзвуковым импульсам лишая сознания, а тех, кто послабее и жизни. Т’Чалла удивился, что охранная система не сработала, кем бы не была затеяна эта заварушка: Роджерсом или Окойе - главой его королевской гвардии. Окойе чужаки не понравились сразу, чтобы там не говорил о благородстве ее повелитель, тем более столь опасные, да еще и самые разыскиваемые на планете. Она не стесняясь говорила об этом Роджерсу в лицо, в ответ тот темнел взглядом и все больше уходил в себя. Со дня на день Т’Чалла ждал, что Стив заявится к нему с извинениями и требованием, о нет, отнюдь не с просьбой, выпустить его из добровольного заточения. Молодой король подбирал аргументы, чтобы продлить визит, сейчас ему было совершенно не выгодно выпускать Роджерса из Ваканды. И вот похоже все аргументы станут бессильны. Он сделал рывок пытаясь предотвратить непоправимое, когда услышал смех. Смеялась Накиа, ее смех он бы не перепутал с другим, искренний и звонкий, в конце концов, она не боялась никого и открыто выражала свои чувства к происходящему, ведь именно ее он когда-то собирался назвать королевой Ваканды.

\- Окойе, ты вроде самая умная из нас, но не хочешь даже попробовать. Мистер Роджерс предложил тебе обменяться опытом, а ты пренебрегаешь возможностью узнать что-то новое.

\- Чему он может научить?!

\- Серьезно? Действительно, что тебе может дать человек, руководившей командой самых необычных людей на планете? Выигравший битву за Нью-Йорк, разоблачивший Гидру и победивший Альтрона. Действительно чему?

\- Леди, - голос капитана прозвучал успокаивающе, словно не он сейчас стоял пред вооружёнными до зубов женщинами. И если бы не вакандский пейзаж за окном, могло возникнуть ощущение, что капитан находится в гостиной Мстителей, и уговаривает Тони Старка не творить очередную глупость, вроде вечеринки в голом виде.

Окайе хищно улыбнулась, ей несомненно не понравился ни выпад Накии, ни спокойствие Стива Роджерса. Она сделала знак девушкам на боевое построение, но капитан даже не сдвинулся с места, позволяя окружить себя плотным кольцом.

\- Хорошо, капитан Роджерс, у нас будет совместная тренировка. Если Вы продержитесь меньше пяти минут, то Вы разденетесь, и позволите нам изучить почему Ваше тело считается венцом творения белой расы.

О победе речь даже не шла, но капитан Стив даже не поколебавшись кивнул. Окайе явно решила проверить капитана на прочность.

\- Полностью. Вы разденетесь полностью. И изучать мы будем досконально. Я начну первой.

Т’Чалла заметил, что щеки капитана окрасило легким румянцем, но тот не отступил и выдвинул свои условия:

\- Хорошо. Вы сможете изучать все что вам заблагорассудиться. Но, мисс Окайе, если я продержусь больше пяти минут, Вы позволите мне тренироваться с Вашими бойцами?

Стив неуклонно смотрел в глаза своего дерзкого оппонента словно не замечая, того что происходит вокруг. Окайе утвердительно и слегка небрежна кивнула, спрятав ехидную ухмылку. Она добилась своего и была уверена в победе. Тем более Роджерс даже не сдвинулся с места, он стоял расслабленный посреди враждебно настроенного круга телохранительниц. Девушки сделали стратегический шаг назад, расширяя окружение, не позволяя вытянутой руке дотронуться до ультразвуковых копий, и обезоружить одну из них. Нет, они не боялись, что их собственное оружие может быть применено против хозяйки. Копья настраивались только на ДНК личной гвардии короля и не могли быть использованы кем-то другим ни по ошибке, ни по злому умыслу. Но брешь может стать решающим фактором в атаке или обороне для такого бойца как капитан Америка, чтобы там не говорила Окайе, все девушки прекрасно понимали с кем именно им придется сражаться.

Дора Миладже объективно были лучшими. Они превосходили по силовой и технологической мощи почти всех, кроме Мстителей, технологии Ваканды обеспечивали им весомое преимущество. Они предотвратили много покушений на королевскую семью, сражались с превосходящими силами противника и побеждали. Сила. Мощь. Превосходство. Т’Чалла знал на что способна его гвардия, он в них не сомневался и даже мысленно успел пожалеть капитана.

Раздался едва слышный щелчок, копья перешли в боевой затвор, воздух тихо загудел, Т’Чалла ощутил легкое движение в атмосфере перед превращением в удар большой мощности, сбивавший носорога на полной скорости. Девушки синхронно по сигналу Окайе подняли копья, острие смотрели прямо на капитана. Поражение человека в круге казалось неотвратимым. Но в следующий момент Стив резко без всякой видимой подготовки шагнул навстречу звуковому импульсу, выстоял не покачнувшись, а потом… Что произошло потом Т’Чалла долго изучал по видеозаписям с различных ракурсов. Стив четко и хладнокровно разрезал круг нарушив его строй. Прикрылся одной из телохранительниц против всей группы - самый верный подход при драке одного с большим количеством противников на открытой местности. А потом действуя спокойно и планомерно он без труда вывел всех из боя, используя один из неизвестных болевых приемов, который лишал противника сознания. Король знал, как Стив Роджерс мог драться, ведь капитан противостоял Железному человеку в боевом режиме и победил. То, что он сделал с королевской охраной можно было назвать дружеской потасовкой. Капитан не пустил в ход даже половины своей силы. Т’Чалла ничего не стал рассказать Окайе, понимая каким оскорблением для нее это будет. Но сделал для себя выводы, что Дора Миладже нужно усилить тренировки и разработать более сильную защиту и стратегию против людей с суперспособностями.

Бой занял десять минут. Окайе долго молчала, разглядывая своих лучших бойцов, разбросанных по площадке для тренировок, как мусор. Она прекрасно знала, что все они живы и вполне здоровы - ни один датчик, считывающий жизненные показатели, не подал сигнала о помощи. Но даже из поражения можно сделать выводы.

\- Хорошо, капитан, с завтрашнего дня мы будем тренироваться вместе, - в ее голосе еще не появилось уважения, Окайе была очень упряма и скептична, особенно по отношению к белым. Но ехидства в ее голосе больше не звучало. Она слегка склонила голову в сторону капитана, большой прогресс, и скрестила руки в приветственном жесте. - Завтра в шесть часов утра. Не опаздывайте.

***

Стив попросил личной аудиенции через неделю после боя на площадке для игр. Молодой король удивился этому визиту. Обычно гость предпочитал не напоминать о себе, если речь не шла о чем-то важном. Распорядок капитана в Ваканде был чрезвычайной насыщенным. Тренировки: индивидуальные и с Дора Миладже, изучение новых методик войны и военных технологий (не всех, конечно же, только тех что хозяева считали нужным показать), освоение африканских техник живописи в небольших мастерских столицы Ваканды, посещение выставок и библиотек Бирнин Сана. В виртуальной маске, конечно же, очень похожей на ту, с помощью которой подставили Джеймса Барнса. Стив не ходил по злачным местам, не посещал ночные клубы и бары, даже не обедал в кафе, казался чернокожим, но все равно выделялся из толпы. Своим ростом, осанкой, манерой говорить и двигаться. Вакандийки невольно обращали внимание на статного, вежливого и выдержанного мужчину. Скромностью соотечественницы Т'Чаллы не страдали. И количество приглашений на свидания иногда подбиралось к критическому, хотя Стив ничего специально для этого не делал. Для Дора Миладже это стало поводом для постоянных подтруниваний и подколок, впрочем, капитан отшучивался, отбиваясь тем, что милые дамы не видели его настоящего и обличье снежного зомби всех просто бы напугало. Т'Чалла слушая и читая доклады соглядатаев и охранников Стива, не удивлялся. Капитан, пролежав семьдесят лет во льдах, потеряв всех кого знал и любил, стремился жить, наверстывая упущенное, борясь с постоянной болью потери. И понятно почему, как только появилась надежда обрести хотя бы кусочек утраченного прошлого, такой рассудительный и спокойный человек, как Стив Роджерс пустился во все тяжкие, воюя против всех и каждого кто пытался это отобрать.

К тому же у капитана здесь проявилась новая черта. Он всегда был в курсе происходящего Словно он боялся, что-то упустить или потерять. Он постоянно анализировал новости, светские сплетни, криминальные хроники, желтую прессу. Проверял данные по тайным и общедоступным каналам, фильтровал найденное в интернете, разработав свою собственную методику сбора, когда только научился, учитывая время рождения и полное непонимание новой техники и технологий. И если обнаруживал важную информацию, что хоть как-то могло навредить гостеприимным хозяевам, обязательно говорил с Окайе, не с Т'Чаллой. Остальное оставлял для себя. Но Т'Чалла тоже прочитывал эти сводки, удивляясь неожиданности выводов. Но в этот раз очевидного предлога не наблюдалось, и молодой король несмотря на большую загруженность, назначил встречу на ближайшее время, потому что был весьма заинтригован.

\- Капитан! - Т'Чалла жестом пригласил располагаться в любом из понравившихся кресел. В этом уютном, можно сказать интимном кабинете, он принимал людей от которых хотел добиться максимальной откровенности. Конечно для Стива Роджерса все здесь должно казаться необычным. Вакандийские мотивы, яркие краски, много украшений. Но все сочетания цветов и текстуры материалов, приятны на взгляд и на ощупь, комфортная температура воздуха, все подбирались так, чтобы расслабить, загипнотизировать, повергнуть в транс и убаюкать бдительность собеседника, расположить, позволить прокрасться в душу и сердце.

\- Ваше величество, -очень официально и сказано по вакандийски, Т'Чалла мягко улыбнулся и кивнул, оценив попытку. Они уже это проходили. Капитан все никак не мог отказаться от формального обращения, словно выстраивая между ними стену.

\- Прошу Вас - Т'Чалла. Когда мы наедине не нужно формальностей, капитан Роджерс, и давайте по-английски, Вам пока сложно говорить на нашем языке, - гость кивнул, и немного расслабился, откидываясь. Кресла, как и все в кабинете, были необычными, подстраиваясь под тело сидевшего, они позволяли принять максимально удобное положение, незаметно вибрируя, снимая напряжение мышц.

\- Т'Чалла, - капитан очевидно не понимал, как начать разговор, но потом решил действовать напрямик без дипломатических реверансов, - я не вполне разбираюсь в семейном устройстве Ваканды, но из книг я понял, что в разных племенах оно различное.

\- Да, у нас существует полигамия обоих видов и моногамия.

\- А в королевской семье? Полигиния? Просто я не хочу нарушить Ваши обычаи, и поставить Вас, как хозяина в неловкое положение, близко общаясь с теми с кем не должен.

\- Многоженство? Откуда Вы это взяли? - Т'Чалла ушел от ответа, легко рассмеявшись, и подал капитану собственноручно заваренный чай. Сладковатый ройбуш привозили из Южной Африки, и молодой правитель предпочитал красный напиток любому другому.

\- Ваши Дора Миладже…

\- Подождите, не продолжайте! Вы наслушались разглагольствований наших ученных мужей на выставке в центральном музее о роли Дора Миладже, как церемониальных жен короля в политике Ваканды? Стив, не слушайте эту чушь. Да, у моих телохранительниц есть ритуальные обязанности, Вы лучше меня знаете, магия существует – Тор Одиссон, Локи, Ванда Максимофф лучшее тому доказательство. Иногда девушкам приходится участвовать в обрядах. Ничего сексуального, я Вас уверяю, хотя очень красиво. И опасно. Они поддерживают меня, делятся своей силой, оберегают, потому что сила мужчина ничто по сравнению с силой женщины, особенно в тонких материях. Но все они абсолютно свободные женщины и могут найти мужа или мужей на стороне, вне дворца, в зависимости от веры и обычаев их племени. А до замужества дарить свою благосклонность любому, кто им понравится.

Стив слушал и задумчиво пил из высокого стакана, похоже совершенно не замечая вкуса. Что-то его серьезно беспокоило, иначе бы он не пришел с таким вопросом. Стив удивительным образом всегда пытался избегать разговоров о личном или своих предпочтения. Хотелось вызвать его на откровенность. Тем более обстановка и ситуация располагали.

\- Сердце неприступного капитана Америка наконец растаяло? Думаю, любая из моих девушек, если она не занята, оценит Вас по достоинству.

Стив вздрогнул, поняв о чем его спросили, и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Я видимо что-то себе придумал, но, наверное, мне привиделось… Простите, что отвлек Вас по столь незначительному, как оказалось, поводу. Я думал это важно. Не буду тратить Ваше время.

Стив решительно встал, собираясь уйти. Но Т'Чалла удержал гостя еще на час, пользуясь случаем, чтобы не привлечь чужого внимание к этому визиту. Ему нужен был взгляд со стороны на одну проблему и беспристрастный совет человека, лично не заинтересованного в деле. Они спорили и даже кричали, в конце концов договорились и разошлись довольные результатом. Т'Чалла смог скрыть истину от незнакомца. Она ему была не нужна и бесполезна. И он оказался прав в своем решении. Последующие события это доказали.

***

Дворец был огромен, но Т'Чалла постоянно натыкался на Роджерса. Он не успел поприветствовать гостя, в комнату вошла Окайе, Стив поднялся. И молодой король решил не разрушать интимность этой любопытной встречи своим присутствием.

\- Мэм!

Он всегда вставал, когда девушки появлялись в пределах видимости. Манеры сороковых годов прошлого века все ещё давали о себе знать. Как и неизменно уважительное «мэм» или «мисс». Он всегда пропускал дам вперёд, открывал дверь, предлагал руку для помощи или склонял голову в лёгком поклоне для приветствия. К тому же подкупал настрой, как произносились слова или совершались действия: учтиво, немного восхищено, с изрядной долей почтительности. Стив и Дора Миладже уже несколько недель тренировались вместе. Стив никогда не пытался руководить процессом, изредка предлагал варианты, иногда незаметно корректировал. Т`Чалла одно время внимательно следил за совместными тренировками капитана и своих телохранительниц, опасаясь провокаций со стороны Окайе. В столь сложный момент перехода власти в королевстве конфликты в доме между его сторонниками были недопустимы. Но обошлось. Теперь его беспокоило та искренняя симпатия, которая проявлялась у главы личной гвардии к капитану. Симпатия и вполне конкретный интерес. Т`Чалла слишком хорошо знал Окайе, чтобы спутать очевидное желание, с чем-то другим. И капитан со своей старомодной вежливостью и непохожестью на других только усиливал это влечение.

Стив отодвинул стул рядом и не вернулся на свое место, пока Окайе не присела. Он был собран, предупредителен и внимателен к её словам, хотя они планировали только вечернюю разминку. Вдруг прозвучало неожиданное.

\- Давайте обсудим возможные варианты нападения здесь во дворце?

\- Я не знаю Ваших систем защиты и средств оповещения, какими преимуществами Вы обладаете, держа здесь оборону. Средства вызова основных сил и другое.

Стив говорил, перечисляя неизвестные ему производные, Окайе внимательно слушала, склоняясь все ближе. Она словно проверяла, как далеко может зайти, вторгаясь в личное пространство собеседника. Но капитан явно не поддавался на провокации, он позволил находится очень близко. Почти интимно. Его не смутила, даже рука на колене, постоянно норовившая спустится к паху. Но он никак не реагировал, не поддавался. Не краснел, не бледнел, оставаясь выдержанным. Казалось такой тесный контакт с молодой красивой женщиной его совершенно не трогает.

\- А, если предположить самый пессимистичный сценарий? Связи нет, оборону держат ограниченные силы?

Капитан наконец позволил себе слегка отодвинуться, не пропуская ни одной детали осмотрел помещение, решительно встал, протянув руку Окайе, которой она, впрочем, пренебрегла, и предложил изучить местность. Они осмотрели комнаты, расположенные рядом, проверили внешний периметр, залезли на пару деревьев. Когда потревоженные датчики заистерили на главном пульте, и охрана появилась в считаные секунды рядом с нарушителями, Окайе подала сигнал, что все в порядке и беспокоится не о чем, сидя верхом на большой ветке в метрах десяти над землей, прижавшись всем телом к капитану.

За время, проведенное вместе, они придумали три стратегии обороны и отступления, разработали план эвакуации и тренировок.

Т’Чалла понял, чего стоил этот разговор Стиву, только проверяя датчики медицинских показаний вечером: кровяное давление и сердцебиение зашкалило. Капитан держался из последних сил, не позволяя естественным инстинктам взять над собой верх. Окайе играла с огнём, её следовало остановить, подобные провокации ни к чему бы хорошему не привели, несмотря на всю выдержку капитана.

***

Сигнал пришел на браслет короля в конце заседания совета племен. Ситуация требовала его решения. Не критичная. И не срочная. Но нейроалгоритм не знал, как ее интерпретировать, что случалось крайне редко. Это по меньшей мере интриговало. А когда изображение появилось на экране, Т’Чалла понял, что пора записываться в предсказатели.

\- Мисс Окойе, Вы, наверное, ошиблись комнатой, - тон капитана был дружелюбен и учтив. В нем не прозвучало ни нотки возмущения, и уж тем более проповеди. Казалось он искренне недоумевал, что в его апартаментах делает такая красивая и сильная женщина. Поразительная скромность для столь совершенного образца мужской особи, подумалось Т'Чалле. Глава королевской стражи улыбнулась, она видела капитана насквозь.

\- Изучаю вероятного союзника, и еще более вероятного противника.

\- Странные способы изучения, - капитан едва заметно сглотнул, стараясь смотреть гостье только в глаза. Окойе расположилась с комфортом на кровати в традиционном вакандийнском одеянии для свиданий. Интимных свиданий. Когда-то ритуалы регламентировали любую мелочь в нагрудном ожерелье, набедренной повязке и многочисленных браслетах, нанизанных на запястья и щиколотки. В современной же Ваканде такие вещи служили только для разжигания страсти у любовников. Вариант же, который выбрала Окойе был на редкость вызывающим и откровенным. Лиф не подразумевался совсем, и крепкая грудь волнующе колыхалась при каждом движении, соски дерзко торчали, а подобие набедренной повязки с открытыми бедрами и узкими полосками расшитой ткани ничего не скрывала, тем более не наблюдалось даже подобия трусиков.

\- Почему? Женщина многое может сказать о мужчине, если займется с ним сексом.

\- Это неприемлемо. Я не могу оскорбить короля таким безответственным поведением, даже если бы хотел…

\- А Вы точно не хотите попробовать?

Окойе грациозно поднялась с кровати, словно черная пантера вытянулась перед капитаном, обошла его кругом, покачивая бедрами, звеня браслетами и серьгами, задевая сосками спину и предплечья. Капитан сдержал еле слышный судорожный вздох.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что Вы здесь по своей воле.

\- Вы сомневаетесь? – Окойе искушающе улыбнулась. – Думаете в таком деле меня может кто-то заставить или принудить? Вы обижаете меня, капитан.

Стив отступил, отрицательно качая головой, но его отказ был очевиден.

\- Я не могу. Это неправильно.

\- Почему? Разве я Вам не нравлюсь? Вы гей? Предпочитаете мужчин? Недоуменно улыбаетесь, обратите внимание, не возмущенно, а недоуменно, значит Вам не претит эта мысль. У Вас есть кто-то близкий, кому нужно хранить верность?

По лицу Стива Роджерса пробежала тень, словно он вспомнил о ком-то. И этот кто-то представлял ценность для него.

\- Вы не похожи на любовника, страдающего в разлуке, и даже та о которой Вы сейчас подумали не имеет на Вас прав, - Окойе нахально улыбнулась и снова сделала шаг вперед. Маленький, почти незаметный, чтобы не спугнуть добычу.

\- Вы импотент? – ирония в голосе. - Позвольте в этом усомнится. Я читала о Вас капитан Роджерс, сыворотка обеспечила Вам наивысшую точку развития человеческого тела и разума. Я вижу – Вы быстро учитесь. На языке моей родины Вы начали говорить через неделю. Усвоили наши приемы боя и переделали под мужскую руку после месяца тренировок. Уверяю Вас, каждая из нас училась этому всю жизнь. Пусть мне это слегка обидно, но кое какие выводы я из этого сделать могу.

Стив попытался остановить эту тираду, но Окойе подняла руку в упреждающем жесте:

\- Дайте мне закончить. У Вас повышенный метаболизм. О! Конечно же, в случае необходимости Вы можете держаться без еды очень долго, но обычно Вам требуется не меньше пяти приемов пищи в день. И Вы хотите сказать, что, будучи на пике своих возможностей, Вас не мучает другой голод? Я сомневаюсь. Вы изводите себя тренировками. Постоянно взвинчены и, предполагая Ваше отношение к самоудовлетворению с учетом времени вашего рождения, я уверена, что эта взвинченность не только из-за раскола Мстителей и Вашего вынужденного бездействия.

На протестующий возглас, Окойе понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Дайте мне закончить, капитан. Это нормальное и естественная потребность мужского тела, так почему же Вы думаете, что отсутствие столь необходимого для любого мужчины взаимодействия никак на Вас не влияет? Мужчине нужна женщина.

\- Не понимаю Вашей выгоды и …

\- В бою можно много увидеть в человеке, но я хотела бы знать, кого так близко подпустил к себе мой король. Намного больше. А в постели невозможно притворяться.

\- Это ставит под угрозу…

\- Не ставит, капитан. Мы не американки и не европейки, слишком завязанные на эмоциях. Впрочем, мои соотечественницы тоже иногда бывают такими, но я Дора Миладже, я способна быть близко с мужчиной и не перестать видеть в нем друга, противника, партнера или союзника. Это всего лишь секс, капитан. А не повод кого-то пустить в свою душу. И мы, Дора Миладже, умеем делиться.

Она продвигалась медленно во время разговора, завороженный ее словами и видом, Роджерс все же успел среагировать, когда она оказалась совсем близко, и жестко придержал рукой.

\- Это не способ победить в схватке нечестно, застав Вас врасплох, - Окойе не в силах была преодолеть силу лучшего солдата на планете. – Клянусь Вам, капитан. – ее глаза скользнули ниже, она хитро улыбнулась. – Не сопротивляйтесь, мой внешний вид Вас заводит, Стив Роджерс.

Капитан упустил момент, когда она подошла вплотную, а потом даже не смог сопротивляться. Сильные руки, удерживающие девушку, опустились сами, и Окойе прижалась грудью, прямо глядя в глаза, потерлась твердыми темными сосками о футболку, вызывая невольный стон, губы изогнулись в дразнящей улыбке. Она змеей скользнула на пол, одновременно оглаживая бока, восхитительный пресс, скользя ладонями по крепким бедрам, намеренно задевая губами пах через одежду, замирая в восхищении от размера и твердости. А ведь ее африканскую девушку в этом смысле нельзя ничем удивить.

Футболка отброшена за ненадобностью, мягкие спортивные брюки давно стянуты, смяты в большой ком и отброшены прочь. В глазах Стива лихорадка, но он все еще себя контролиролировал, ровно до тех пор, пока полные, яркие губы не накрыли головку. Окайе смотрела снизу-вверх, проверяя реакцию, и удовлетворенно удвоила усилия.

Стив очевидно боялся своей силы, он держал ладони подальше от плеч и шеи девушки, сжимая в кулаки, но она сама потянула его руки к себе. Стив наконец прикоснулся к ней, оглаживая почти гладкую голову, спустился ниже, задышал неровно и застонал во весь голос. Не мудрено, Окайе уже полностью его заглотила, касаясь ног грудью, покалывая тугими сосками. Капитан сдался, позволяя желаниям завладеть телом, забыть обо всем и получить удовольствие.

Т’Чалла тоже сдался, позволив соблазнительной картинке вести себя. Сочетание белого и чёрного, идеальные тела обоих, ненасытность Окайе и сила капитана сотворили свое черное дело. Молодой король слишком долго был здесь один. Накия давно покинула его, использовать Дора Миладже, своих церемониальных жен, для столь низменных целей казалось неправильным, тем более в этом случае пришлось бы в конце выбирать одну из них, чтобы провозгласить королевой, а остальных посещать каждую ночь. Таковы были обязанности мужа и короля. Пока он был не готов. Он погладил себя через одежду и почувствовал мощную волну, прокатившуюся внутри. Тело жаждало наслаждений и расслабления. Он нашёл в лучший обзор из двадцати шести камер в комнате гостя, и как зачарованный смотрел на напряженные мышцы спины капитана, совершенную задницу, белокурый затылок, уже потемневший от пота, почти черные руки Окайе из-за приглушенного света, обхватившие широкие плечи, стройные ноги словно у эбонитовой статуэтки, сжимавшие сильные бедра. Контраст цвета кожи и расы любовников соблазнял и возбуждал сверх меры. Пальцы сами расстегнули ширинку. И он отпустил себя.

***

На следующий день во время утренней тренировки, Т’Чалла парой жёстких и не совсем честных приёмов загнал Окойе в угол, прижал всем телом к стене, и спросил прямо:

\- Зачем ты это сделала?

\- Переспала с Роджерсом? – невинный и нахальный вид.

\- Да.

\- Ты хочешь его, так ему легче будет влиться в семью. Я видела, как ты на него смотришь.

\- Ты стерва!

\- А ты дурак, такой генофонд нам нужен. Неважно, что он белый. Он сильнейший из немногих, я не сомневаюсь, что сыворотка отразилась на его генах.

\- Ты не поэтому это сделала.

\- Хотя бы и так. Но тебе прямая выгода. Наши усилия приведут его к тебе. Не сразу. Но приведут.

Все-таки она нашла способ обойти его блок и выскользнула из захвата. Рассмеялась обидно.

\- Скажи правду.

\- После стольких лет с Накией ты решил затащить себе в постель кого-то другого. И не просто другого, а мужчину. Ты не смотрел в сторону мужчин с шестнадцати. Ты думаешь я упустила бы свой шанс?

Он усмехнулся.

\- Так это всего лишь месть.

\- Нет, мой король, это не только месть. Все что до этого я говорила и мистеру Роджерсу, и тебе правда. Только мой поступок спровоцировал ты сам, десять лет назад.

Окойе отступила и опустилась в позе смирения, хотя в поклоне чувствовалось больше иронии, чем покорности, но своего она добилась, он больше не мог ее ударить или спровоцировать.

\- Ты ошиблась. Мне не нужен Стив Роджерс.

\- Значит ты сам себя обманываешь. Кстати, - она сверкнула шальными глазами,- он очень ласковый, щедрый и терпеливый любовник, в отличии от тебя. Но если захочется чего-то по жестче, он тоже пойдет на встречу. И также как ты неутомим. Люблю это в мужчинах. Он меня ночью вымотал.

Она чувственно провела по телу ладонями и почти облизнулась, как довольная кошка.

\- Я бы не отказалась от этого десерта и сегодня, но сейчас очередь Накии.

\- Вы с ума сошли!

\- Нет, мы просто готовимся и ждем когда ты созреешь. А капитан пока пусть привыкает к мысли, что он часть нашей семьи.


End file.
